


Matter out of Place

by Khadgarfield



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Maid Costume, Oral Sex, PWP, Really bad roleplay, Vibrators, kinky outfits, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khadgarfield/pseuds/Khadgarfield
Summary: Flynn likes to be a little bit adventurous, but what kind of roleplay can a pirate and a spy actually do thats more interesting than their real lives?
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Matter out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, a glorified prompt response to be quite honest, but I will post it here nonetheless

“This is… just terrible.” Mathias said, staring in despair at the costume Flynn was offering, eyeing the deep creases in the satin with disgust. The little bows on the front seemed to _particularly_ trouble him, (the ends were already beginning to fray,) and even Flynn had to admit the thing did look pretty fucking tacky, hanging limply from his hands. He supposed that was an inevitable part of buying cheap sex outfits, though – there was always going to be some quality control issues involved.

“You can’t seriously expect me to wear this, right?”

“Well, you don’t _have_ to,” Flynn said. “but it’s too small for me, and it’d be a huge waste if one of us didn’t, don’t you think?”

“You’re disgusting.”

Mathias snatched the costume from his hand anyway, and stalked across his apartment towards the bathroom. “I swear to the light. Don’t you _ever_ tell anyone about this.”

“Actually,” Flynn replied, “I was thinking that while you put that on, I might call up the king and let him know you’re about to raw me.”

Mathias’ irate response carried through the wall, incoherent but clearly suggesting it was a terrible notion, and he would be wise to not fucking do that.

He took so long putting the thing on, that for a moment Flynn started to wonder if he had cracked the bathroom window open and crawled out. That wouldn’t be too far out of the realm of possibility – spies did tend to be slippery types – but when Flynn approached the bathroom to check, the door jerked open and gave him a fright. Mathias stood in the doorframe with a sour look on his face, but Flynn’s eyes didn’t linger on that for long enough to properly register.

Expression notwithstanding, Mathias looked fantastic.

The spymaster of the Alliance had limbs that were long, and narrow, and strong, and his contours were shaped by years of training to climb, and sneak, and fight. He had freckles like constellations on his shoulders, and pale reddish blonde hairs on his thighs, and when he was intent on something he had a certain glimmer… something distinctly commanding his eyes. He drew closer, that shine glittering in his pupils now, and he held Flynn’s gaze as though he was challenging him to say something disagreeable. All Flynn could do though was lift his hands, and bring them up to rest on Mathias’ biceps. He could feel the soft skin there prickle under his touch.

“What?” Mathias asked eventually, daring Flynn to open his mouth and say something he could huff about. 

“Nothing, love,” Flynn’s mouth curved into a smile. He tilted his head, leaned in close, and kissed him.

Mathias relaxed easily into the kiss, his hands moving up to cup the sides of Flynn’s face. Flynn wondered briefly how he had been so blessed, to have someone as gorgeous as this indulging him, and all his small curiosities. Mathias had never seemed like the experimental type, but he was astonishingly willing to hear Flynn out – just another thing to add to the list of reasons Flynn utterly loved him.

Flynn’s hands slid from Mathias’s arms, to the span between his shoulder blades, and under his palms the trashy fabric of his outfit might’ve been the finest silk in all of Azeroth. Languidly, he walked his fingers down the curve of Mathias’ spine, counting the notches until he reached the hollow above his tailbone. Mathias made a soft sound of surrender against his lips. Flynn shivered, when he noticed the press of a hardening cock against his thigh, and so with a soft smack to the side of his ass, he nudged Mathias away, and regarded him again.

“It’s not very professional for a cleaner to kiss their employer,” He teased, just to see the embarassment spreading over that pale, aristocratic face.

“I didn’t realise you were someone who appreciated professionalism,” Mathias retorted. Flynn had to giggle. He should’ve known Mathias would be terrible at roleplay, he was far, _far_ too serious for that, and he hoped for the sake of the Alliance that the man never needed to take on an alias as a housekeeper.

“Ok, ok.” Flynn laughed, “Let’s see how good you are at cleaning, since your acting leaves a lot to be desired.”

“You want me to clean… what?” his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Flynn nudged his hips forwards, so the crest of his pelvis nudged Mathias’ belly, and he saw a flicker of recognition pass through windows of verdant green.

“Oh. I see how it is.”

There was a moment Flynn thought he might not do it. Mathias was not a naturally submissive person, but Flynn found that when he _did_ manage to make him yield, he seemed to enjoy the experience very much. The secret was getting him to relinquish his control slowly, easing him down until his huffy tongue clicks and complaints became silent obedience. Luckily, the instruction to drop to his knees did not prove too much, too quickly. Maybe it was just a conscious attempt to push himself a little further than usual, or maybe he was more into it than he had let on, but after a moment contemplating, he did indeed oblige. Flynn laced his fingers with one of his hands, while the other loosed the ties at the front of Flynn’s pants.

He did suck dick _very_ generously. With every lick, Flynn felt himself swell with pride – how many people could say they had seen Mathias Shaw sucking their cock? Rather than get too caught up on it, though, he settled for savoring the feeling of stiffening against his tongue. By the time he was fully hard, Mathias was breathless, too, the front of his sweet little skirt tented, though he scowled when Flynn hummed and nudged his toe between his legs.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“None of your business.”

With a grin, Flynn grabbed his face and turned his chin up. An shiver of pleasure slid down his back when he got a beautiful glimpse of his cock pressed firmly against Mathias’ cheek.

“Go turn down the sheets,” He instructed gently. When Mathias stood, his knees were pink, from kneeling on the hardwood floor, and when he turned his back to stride to the bed, Flynn noticed he had buttoned the back of the outfit slightly crooked. For some reason, this struck him as more unbelievably erotic than anything else he could think of, of the top of his head. Tingles of desire spread all over his skin, he leaned against the edge of the table behind him and stroked himself lazily while he watched. It was certainly a nice view, what with the way the bottom of the skirt skimmed the underside of Mathias’s ass. Flynn took his time, and drunk all his details, admiring the shape of his legs and the pale places at the backs of his knees. He made a mental note to tickle him there, sometime – the spymaster was notoriously ticklish. It was intel he had discovered one day entirely by accident. The same day he had ended up with a bruise stamped on the side of his face.

Mathias finished pulling back the bedsheets, erected himself, and turned to face Flynn. When he noticed he was touching himself, what little of his blood that wasn’t flushing his cheeks promptly shifted to do so.

“Old habits are hard to break captain?”

Flynn laughed, and groped behind him on the table for the vibrator. He crossed the room in a few short strides, pushing off his trousers as he did so, and with a gentle nudge he pushed Mathias back against the bed. It was his turn to kneel now, settling on the floor between Mathias’ spread legs, consuming the details of his outfit and thinking that as good as the cut was, the colour wasn’t really his favourite on him. Next time, maybe they should get something blue… a Stormwind guard uniform? Flynn didn’t know if they had those. Rather than waste time contemplating it, he pushed up the hem of Mathias’ skirt and pumped his cock firmly. Mathias shuddered at the touch, his head tipping back, and a loud moan of shock and pleasure escaped him. Flynn flicked on the vibrator clutched in his hand. He pressed it gently against the underside of his shaft. The slew of curses that come out of him would put even a pirate to shame.

“Unprofessional!” Flynn scolded, holding back a grin and pressing the device more firmly against him. Mathias’s hips rocked up keenly, and Flynn could see him biting down hard on his lip to muffle the sounds he wants to make. A battle of wills? Flynn was going to test his resolve. He turned up the setting on the device, and traced the tip along the underside of Mathias’ shaft. His own cock throbbed in sympathy, as he watched the other man squirm. His deft fingers grasped helplessly at the sheets beneath his back.

“How’s that?” he asked. Mathias spluttered and pulled handfuls of blankets up onto his fists.

“Fine!” he insisted, and his voice sounded tense. Lustful. Flynn watched a clear bead of precum form at his tip, spilling over the side of his cockhead and lingering by the crease of his foreskin. His mouth felt wetter just watching him writhe.

Flynn stroked the vibrator back down, nesting it at the root of his cock again, and with his spare hand he reached to deliver a short, light stroke along his length. Mathias gasped, back arching, and it was the perfect segue into a tease that drew on like this, until he was panting for breath. His thighs trembled either side of Flynn’s shoulders, his outfit was rumpled and bunched up sloppily so he looked like a disgrace. Looking at the way he lay there with his chest heaving and his cheeks pink, Flynn felt a rush of adoration and devotion like he hadn’t felt for…

Well. A lifetime. Flynn didn’t think he had ever felt like this before.

He removed the vibrator, tired of just teasing, and switched it off with a short flick of his hand. Mathias already looked like he’d been fucked for hours, but Flynn hoped he still had enough energy in him to fuck for just a little while more. He fumbled for the oil they kept in the bedside, uncapped it, and spilled a generous amount over the head of Mathias’ cock. The bedsprings groaned as he knelt on the bed, straddling Mathias’s hips where he lay, and Mathias’ eyes fluttered as he looked up at him and processed what it was that was about to happen next.

“ _Flynn,_ ”

Flynn fingered himself open as though he has done it before, and admittedly he had a thousand times over the course of his life. Flynn had _always_ liked having his ass played with, but had never fully given himself to anyone besides Mathias. It was a daunting thing, something that had taken a lot of practice, but having someone so patient and precise to learn with had been a special sort of delight.

Mathias’s fingers twisted uselessly into the pillow as he watched Flynn prepare, and when he was finally ready to take him he uttered the kind of swear Flynn had never heard him say before. It probably would have gotten him fired, if he really was there to clean their bedroom. Flynn, however, didn’t mind. He echoed with a low groan, and at the sound Mathias moved to grasp at his hips and hold him there with stiff, clawed hands.

It took Flynn a moment to find the right angle, leaning forward and seeking the place he massaged, when he fingered himself alone in the tub. He thought as he gazed down at Mathias, and at the satin pulled taught over a heaving chest, that it really was special, how the two of them could explore themselves together, and in Flynn’s case make him dress up in cute little outfits to see if they would stick. Mathias wriggled under his weight as he adjusted to the clutch of his body. The notch between his brows betrayed concentration, as though he was trying hard to restrain himself even under Flynn’s considerable weight.

“Feel good?” Flynn asked, his voice sounding low and coarse with arousal, even to his own ear.

“Yeah,” Mathias told him. “Always.”

Flynn grinned, leaning in close to kiss him more, rolling his hips against his body and moaning as he found the perfect position to grind into. Mathias kissed him back, jerking his body upwards into him, and Flynn figured it would probably just be easier for them both if he let Mathias labour over him instead. He flipped them with ease, and recovering quickly Mathias shifted between his thighs and sheathed himself again. Now it was his turn to moan.

“I better get a huge tip for this,” He said, and Flynn found himself laughing even as Mathias started moving, and pleasure began to tickle his nerves.

“The hugest,” Flynn assured him, head dropping back in bliss, back arching sweetly into the thrust.

He was so good. So sexy. Flynn thought he looked particularly ravishing with his face flushed and his hair tousled, and a rumpled maid costume bunched around his hips. Flynn realized through the dizzy haze of fucking that he wasn’t really very invested in the headspace of roleplay, so much as in the headspace of wanting to see Mathias horny and inching toward climax. When his movements faltered, Flynn felt his stomach turn over excitedly, and he reached down for his cock resting fattened and dripping against his belly.

It didn’t take much, hardly even a stroke, for him to feel his body quiver and clench and climax pulled through him like a riptide. He felt his thighs aching with the strain of holding them open, felt warm cum pooling on his chest and belly, and Mathias was looking at him with those blown out eyes and hair sticking messily to his forehead. The shoulder of his outfit had torn, at some stage, and Flynn reached to pull him down and sink his tongue inside his mouth. Flynn could taste his breath catching. Could feel him quiver like a too-tight rigging, and then his resolution snapped and he was finishing with a deep keening sound that might have made Flynn eager for another round, if he was a few years younger.

Mathias swore again, shaky and breathless, as they parted. One of his hands moved to stroke the side of Flynn’s face. He wasn’t very composed, knocking their foreheads together awkwardly, but Flynn found it as endearing as he did painful and he chuckled when Mathias collapsed against his chest and sandwiched his spend between them.

“Making more mess to clean up, I see.”

“Disgusting,” Mathias said, in a way that indicated he was very much aware of how much cum he had on his clothing and also, that he didn’t care. “I’m never putting this thing back on again, just so you know.”

“It looks so good on you!” Flynn protested. “But yeah, It’s a little bit worse for wear.”

“Hm.”

Mathias was thoughtful for a moment then. Reflective. And then he spoke again.

“Next time,” he says, “I want to try something a little more authoritative.”

Flynn really liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> ((kinky roleplay thats basically them living a normal fuckin life like paying their taxes and waiting in line at the grocery store and deciding what kind of tiles they want in the bathroom and theres nothing legally dubious and/or ethically questionable about it.))


End file.
